But Is It Love?
by CountessCora
Summary: My first modern AU story involving Cobert in their first year of marriage. Robert is on a business trip when he has time to reflect on the feelings he has for his new wife. Written from a prompt on tumblr submitted by Littleprecioussmile. I hope you enjoy it! xx
1. Chapter 1

**But Is It Love?**

_AN: the characters do not belong to me. This is my first modern AU Cobert story, but I think it works in this context of the given prompt. My prompt was a story about Robert falling in love with Cora during their first year of marriage from Littleprecioussmile on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you as ever to my awesome beta GranthamFan! You're the best! xx_

Robert Crawley sighed stormily as he sat in the airplane heading for Glasgow. He usually found joy in watching the view of fluffy white clouds from his window seat. Before he had married Cora Levinson, he'd used flight time to relax and clear his mind before yet another business meeting. Since their marriage was more a business arrangement than love match, Robert hadn't anticipated any kind of distraction from his usual routine, but something was changing.

His mind flashed back to their wedding day only three months before. How guilty he had felt as he watched Cora's father Isidore walk her down the aisle as she stared at him the entire time, all the love she had for him pouring forth from her brilliant blue eyes. It wasn't as if he disliked Cora. On the contrary, he found her a most pleasant companion. No one but Robert and his father, British real estate magnate Patrick Crawley, knew that Robert's purpose in marrying Cora was in large part to join her family and fortune to their flailing, sinking business. For all of the prestige the Crawley name had behind it, there was hardly any money to keep the real estate enterprise going. The truth was that they had been nearly broke until Robert and Cora had started to date. As they grew closer, Cora's family was impressed enough that Isidore Levinson had decided to invest in Patrick's company.

It had taken every ounce of fortitude for Robert to get through the wedding ceremony, as his conscience was nagging at him the entire time. He had even started to resent Patrick for encouraging Robert in his relationship with the clearly smitten Miss Levinson. But little by little, things had started to develop between them. He wouldn't exactly call it love, but how would he know? He'd had a few flings in college and in his first few years of working for the family company. But Robert's focus had been on relieving boredom; having a girlfriend with whom to attend events and have fun. Marriage had never crossed his mind.

The night he met Cora was the first time their families had been involved in the same charity fundraiser for underdeveloped nations. He had always been quite reticent in a crowd, making an excuse to go to the bar and pretend that small talk wasn't quite necessary. But on that night he had spotted Cora across the room, wearing a red dress as vibrant as her personality. She was talking with a group of people he didn't know, and Robert could tell that she was enjoying the conversation without even hearing what was being said.

"That's the heiress to Isidore Levinson's fortune," the bartender commented.

"Really?" Robert was awestruck by her beauty and vivacity.

"Yes; she's quite a looker, isn't she?" The bartender winked at Robert. "Maybe you'd be better off socializing tonight."

Robert found himself agreeing with the bartender as he hopped off the barstool and walked across the room. The closer he strode toward her, the more interested he was in getting to know her.

"Miss Levinson," he said when he had finally caught up with her group. "I'm Robert Crawley. I thought I should introduce myself as our families are running this party."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Crawley," she said, extending her hand to him.

"Please call me Robert," he said, fumbling for a minute in his effort to not get lost in her eyes.

"Only if you'll call me Cora. The rest is too formal."

He sighed as another passenger getting into his row on the plane interrupted his reverie. Within a few minutes, his focus was back on his marriage. Things had become informal and stayed that way during the time they were dating, but it alarmed Robert to see how much Cora appeared to be falling for him. He wasn't sure how to take anything beyond a casual affair, but she seemed intent upon getting to know him, seeing the real Robert Crawley. Of course she had been delighted to receive and accept his proposal, though once the festivities ended and she moved to London, everything began to take on another dimension.

Robert had begun to truly enjoy his time with her. They set up house together once back from their week-long honeymoon in Greece. He found it easy to be around her, but was it love?

Cora seemed to think so. Their love-making was passionate, full of mutual desire. She often murmured those three words in his ear after they had made love, lying there so sheltered in his arms. Robert liked the feeling of being able to imagine that they were the only two people in the world when they lay in bed together, wrapped into each other as one.

As time went on, Robert loved waking up in the morning because he saw Cora as soon as his eyes opened. He was happy to come home at night, no matter how late, because she'd be there. Sometimes Cora would try to stay awake on the sofa on his latest nights, discovered asleep with the television on low volume or with a book set to tumble from her slumber-loosened grip. Other nights, she would wait up for him in their room. Waking her with kisses was becoming his favorite activity outside of making love.

He agonized over whether or not to tell Cora that he loved her. To his credit, Robert had never spoken those words to any of his past girlfriends. It would have rung hollow and false, as if trying to give a surface relationship more gravity than it deserved. But now he was married to Cora and didn't want it to be a mistake. Robert had no doubt that she meant it every time, so she ought to have equal sincerity given back to her.

Was it love? How could Robert describe the way he felt for Cora? He certainly liked her, admired her, adored her and was very attracted to her. But love?

All through the week of business meetings in Glasgow, Robert couldn't stop thinking of Cora. He nearly spoke to her aloud when he glimpsed anything in a shop window that he knew she'd love. Instead, he went inside and had it beautifully wrapped for her and began counting down the minutes until he could give it to her. As the week went on, he found more and more things to give to his wife.

The nights were long without her. Exhausted from a day of meetings, he still could not sleep easily without her beside him. Mornings brought him less joy because he could not share breakfast with her or tease her about her American love of coffee.

Was it love? Robert suddenly knew the answer when he found just the right gift for Cora in another shop window. It was a bright red plaque, the words _I Love You _written in white calligraphy across the front. He was ready to say these precious three words, and this gift was the perfect thing to help him do it.

Suddenly he could not wait to return to London. He knew he would not smile until she was in front of him, gazing at him with love as she always did. His heart felt so very light because he finally had discovered to whom it belonged.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**But Is It Love?**

**Chapter Two**

_AN: the characters still don't belong to me. Because of reviewers who have requested to hear more of the story, I've decided to extend this story by at least one more chapter. Maybe more! Thank you for giving me such wonderful feedback and encouragement to continue my journey into the world of modern AU. Thanks as ever to my wonderful beta, granthamfan! xx_

It was dark outside by the time Robert arrived home after his plane got in. His company limo had picked him up and dropped him off, as he didn't want to burden Cora with having to collect him since he thought it could be rather late.

He was delighted to see that she was still up, sitting on the sofa in the library, watching something on her iPad. It was probably one of the American shows she streamed. He knew that she missed them after moving to England.

"Robert! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" She laid the iPad on the sofa and quickly crossed the room to embrace him.

"My love," Robert said, drinking in the sight of his wife as if he'd been away for half a year instead of a week, "how I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too, Robert." Cora couldn't stop smiling. "I'm just so glad you're home! And all mine," she added playfully.

"I brought you a present," Robert said, looking at his suitcase, jammed with all the things he had found for Cora. "Actually multiple presents."

"Really?" Her eyes gleamed with eager anticipation. "That was a sweet thing to do."

"I'll get them now. There's one in particular that I'm anxious to give you because it's very important." Robert unzipped the suitcase and took out several packages wrapped in bright, happy paper. "I can't say how much I've missed you, Cora."

She smiled as she watched him take not one but five packages out of his case. He seemed different somehow, though she couldn't exactly put her finger on the source of the change. All she knew was that she liked it and it made her feel closer to him than she'd been only a few days before.

Cora was too proud to tell Robert exactly how much she had missed him since she doubted that the feelings were reciprocal. But every part of her day in which Robert was there had been empty and lonely occasions, from getting up in the morning without him to the long night by herself. She supposed she could have gone out with friends, but she found that she really didn't want to. Nothing was as fun without Robert. So she had filled her nights with watching television and reading. The nights were longer than the days, because during the day she had more things to do.

"Here, darling." Robert joined Cora on the sofa and placed the gifts in her lap. "Open this one last," he said, gesturing to the largest package of the group. It was covered in red paper and reminded Cora of something one might receive on Valentine's Day.

She started with the smallest one. "Oh, Robert, you're too sweet!" She exclaimed when discovering that it held a bottle of her favorite perfume. "You remembered which one I like the most."

"Of course I did," Robert said softly. "I was walking past a shop window and immediately thought of you as soon as I saw it."

The following package contained a hardcover copy of The Great Gatsby, her favorite novel.

"I'd noticed that you had the ebook but not a paper copy. The bookstore had a first edition."

The next two packages revealed an amethyst necklace and matching earrings.

"You look delightful in that color," Robert commented as he held his breath in anticipation of get opening the last package. Oh, please like it! he thought. Understand what I've discovered!

"So," Cora said as she picked up the last present. "This is the big one."

"Yes," Robert replied, too dry-mouthed with nerves to say much more.

She slowly tore the paper away from the box containing the plaque. As she pulled it out of the box, Robert could barely contain his excitement.

"Oh, how beautiful," Cora said, her eyes misting over as she read the words written in white calligraphy. "Thank you, Robert."

"I wanted to bring that home for you because I need you to always remember that I love you more than I can express, Cora. I know I'm not very good at expressing myself in words, but I do love you. Very much. I have loved you since I saw you, no matter how odd that sounds. But I'm afraid that I've left you in doubt of it. During my trip I had time to think about us, and I realized that nothing was the same without you. I missed you every moment of every day because of how very much I love you. Every day showed me that I was more and more deeply in love than I ever realized."

"Thank you, Robert. I'm so relieved to hear you say that. I did have my doubts," she confided, "but they're gone now."

"And I'm relieved to hear you say that." Robert felt a wave of relief rush over him.

Cora leaned over and kissed him. "I love you so very much, Robert Crawley."

"And I love you, Cora." He marveled at her beauty as he looked at his wife, knowing that the trip had changed their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_AN: the characters do not belong to me. Thank you so much to my super beta, granthamfan! Hope you enjoy this journey with Robert and Cora! xx_

"Your mother is coming? This afternoon?" The news jolted Cora out of her calm routine that she'd developed over the months of living in London. She had met Violet Crawley on several occasions and spent enough time with her to realize that she had a sharp tongue, definite opinions and a dislike for most things American. Meeting Violet in neutral territory while she and Robert had planned their wedding was one thing, but having Violet in her home was by far another.

"What's wrong with Mama visiting?" Robert asked.

Cora sighed. Even though things were going very well with Robert since he had declared his love for her, he was still a man and just didn't understand particular things. So she decided to just spell it out for him.

"I don't think your mother likes me, Robert."

"What? Why, Cora? You seemed to get along well enough before the wedding." Robert was perplexed, exactly as Cora had expected he would be.

"I suppose you didn't hear all of the comments she leveled at me. Or the way she treated my parents; like they were a step below her because they're American."

"Oh, I'm sure you're exaggerating!" Robert laughed.

His dismissal of her feelings struck her to the core.

"No, Robert," she said quietly, "I'm not. If you'd been paying attention instead of going off and doing whatever it was you were doing, you might have noticed her scrutiny." She turned on her heel and headed into the living room, sitting down on the sofa to sulk.

"I'm sorry, Cora; I didn't mean to upset you," Robert said. "I know Mama can be a bitter pill to swallow. All of us are used to her."

"I don't think I could ever get used to that," Cora declared. "I know my mother can be pushy and opinionated, but she doesn't cut people to ribbons based on their nationality. I get the distinct impression that she thinks I'm not good enough for her son because I'm not English."

"I don't think that's true." Robert tried to soothe his wife. "I know that I don't begin to think that."

"Then you're in the minority," Cora said, glancing at the clock with dread. "What time is she coming?"

"Three o'clock," Robert sounded kind of sheepish.

"In two hours?" Cora moaned. "I can't wait for this day to be over."

"It might not be as bad as you think," Robert said.

"I wouldn't bet on it, but I thank you for the sentiment."

"Interesting choice of furniture," Violet said as she perused their flat. "Nothing like what I would have chosen, of course. But I suppose that is America for you."

"What do you mean, Mama?" Robert asked, picking up at last on the unfriendly vibe between his mother and his wife.

"Oh, you know Americans," Violet waved her hand through the air as she gestured to Cora's decor. "They have no respect for tradition. Out with the old, in with the new! Modern this and modern that. Whatever will she do when you become the Earl Of Grantham one day? Redesign a centuries old castle with what's new and what's hot?"

"Earl Of Grantham?" Cora repeated, thoroughly confused. "And what castle?"

"I thought you would have told Cora by now," Violet gave her son a look of disapproval.

"Told me what?" Cora was beginning to feel more than a little irritated at them both.

"Oh, dear," Violet hummed. "Now the dissension begins."

"Our family owns an estate," Robert explained. "In Yorkshire."

"You've told me that before," Cora said, "in passing. It didn't sound like it would affect us."

"This is what I mean about no respect for tradition," Violet interrupted. "Didn't you know, my dear, that the Crawleys have always been Earls of Grantham?"

Cora was too shocked to speak.

"Upon my father's passing, may that be many years away," Robert intoned, "I will become the Earl of Grantham. And I must maintain the Abbey. Downton Abbey in Yorkshire."

"Ok, this is not at all what I expected," Cora said.

Violet merely chuckled.

"It's run as a business now," Robert told her. "It is a popular place for weddings, retreats and has even been the set for several films."

"Period pieces," Violet spoke up. "I doubt you've ever watched."

Cora gave her a withering stare. It wasn't the time to give the retort that period books and films were among her favorites. In fact, if she hadn't been so angry at Robert, she might have been a little intrigued by the idea.

"You'll be the Countess Of Grantham." Violet looked smug. "Robert didn't tell you? Don't worry, dear, you'll keep your London flat with your American furniture. The title is mainly honorary in these days. One hundred years ago, you would have quite a responsibility on your hands. But, now it isn't much. I think you'll be able to handle it with a little of my guidance. You can't modernize the Abbey, dear, as I have said. It's best to get the disappointment out of the way now."

"The only disappointment I have," Cora shot back, "is being patronized by every member of your family."

"We just want to help you fit in," Violet snorted. "But maybe that's just not possible."

"Maybe not," Cora said. "Maybe I'm fine with who I am, and I don't want to. If you're so against change, I suggest that you follow that line of thinking when it comes to me." She stood up and grabbed her coat. "I'm going out for a walk. Before I say anything I'll really regret."

She left the flat with a snide Violet and confused Robert staring after her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**But Is It Love?**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_AN: The characters do not belong to me. Sorry it's taken me so long to complete this chapter, I'll try to be more prompt in the future! JuNoWriMo starts in less than a week, but somehow novel writing marathons have a positive effect on my fanfiction because after working on a major project each day, I need diversity in my writing load and drabbles or new chapters are the pauses that refresh! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the latest installment. _

It was after dark when Cora returned to the flat, only to find a pacing Robert who appeared more worried than angry.

"Do you know how concerned I was?" Robert huffed as soon as she came inside.

"If you were that concerned, then you shouldn't have invited your mother over here to insult me." Cora rolled her eyes at her husband. "And give me one good reason why you never told me that you're an heir to a country estate! It sounds like something out of a Jane Austen novel."

"I have no excuse, Cora," Robert admitted. "I should have mentioned Downton. I suppose it never came to mind because my inheriting it seems so far away. It's passed from father to son, and I hope that will be many years from now. But I see that as it's something in your future, no matter how distant, you should have been informed."

Cora's heart softened toward Robert at his fair words. "Why can't your mother be as nice as you? I found what she said so awful; deplorable, really."

Robert stepped toward her slowly and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry for what she said to you. I completely disagree with her."

Cora let herself be held and her angry stiffness melted away. "She hurt my feelings."

"Why she's like that is an age old question," he replied. "Violet Crawley does what she wants whenever it strikes her fancy and she doesn't hold back on her opinions. Sometimes I pity my poor Papa."

Cora agreed with him but felt it best not to voice this aloud. She and Robert were making up and she didn't need to interfere with the process. However, she was unsure how long she'd be able to handle Violet and her constant insults.

"I should take you there," Robert said, jarring Cora loose from her thoughts. "It's beautiful."

"Where?" She frowned in confusion.

"Downton Abbey," he said. "I think you'd like it. Of course, it's a whole different world than London. It really does feel like you've stepped back in time."

She smiled at him. "I think that sounds lovely."

Robert's eyes twinkled. "Does that mean you forgive me for not telling you about it earlier?"

"Yes," Cora sighed. "I do. Just promise me that there won't be any more secrets between us, all right?"

"No more secrets," Robert exclaimed before leaning in to kiss her. "The same goes for you."

"But I've never tried to hold anything back," she answered in a whisper as more of her mind was on his kisses and how they would soon lead to the bedroom.

"Where did you go? I really was worried," Robert said as they began their inevitable walk down the hallway where a king size bed awaited in the master bedroom. "I've lived here all my life and I didn't know there were that many places to hide out from your spouse in the city."

"I walked for a long time," she said. "Then I had coffee. I didn't want to say or do anything I might regret."

"Don't do that again, please. It would be so much better to stay and work it out." Robert let her undress him as she did the same.

"But this isn't a bad way to make up, is it?" She grinned coyly.

The next day, Robert had a lengthy telephone conversation with his mother about how poorly she had treated Cora. He didn't delude himself into the idea that it would really make any difference. But as Cora's husband, he knew he owed it to his wife to try.

"Please, Mama, do try to be reasonable," he said between gritted teeth.

"Why?" Violet retorted. "You weren't reasonable when you married her against my will. I never did approve."

"It's my life, Mama. I love Cora and I need you to adjust to the choices I make. I know you don't approve of Marmaduke, either, but you don't seem bent on making Rosamund miserable."

"As wrong of a match as they are, at least Marmaduke isn't American," Violet answered.

"Is that really the problem? A question of nationality?"

He could imagine Violet stiffening as she paused before answering. "Yes," she admitted. "She's not one of our own."

"She's my own," Robert said, growing more irritated by the moment. "Just try not to drive her off again. I was worried about her because she didn't come home for hours."

"Well, then," Violet sounded almost delighted. "There's the answer, Robert. Cora is involved with another man. Why else would she be gone such a long time?"

"Mama, that is not true," Robert answered. Yet as he declared it to be a lie, a knot began to form in the pit of his stomach. Could it be true? Had he and his family have made Cora unhappy enough that she would take up with someone else? Ever since he returned from Scotland with the red and white plaque and told her that he loved her, things had seemed to go very well. But what if she had found someone else before the trip and went to him for comfort when hurt by Robert's omission about the estate and all of Violet's insults?

"I have to go, Mama. His voice was terse."

"You agree with me, don't you?"

"No, I do not. But I have to go. Goodbye."

Robert sighed as he put the phone back on his desk and paced through the flat. Cora had seemed to be in love with him the entire time from the wedding to the present day. He was concerning himself for nothing. However, the thought kept returning. Could there be another man?

**_To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_AN: The characters do not belong to me. I'm sorry for the delay in this update and will try to do better in the future. _

Two weeks after the argument in which Cora had left the flat until evening, Robert had decided that it was time to make up for his mistake in not telling her about being the heir to Downton Abbey by taking her there to appreciate its beauty and history.

Cora seemed to have forgotten her anger at him as they rode the train.

"Isn't train travel romantic, Robert?" She asked. "It reminds me of something from one of those turn of the century novels. You know, Henry James or Edith Wharton."

"It has always struck me that way as well," Robert said. He cautiously put an arm around her and she snuggled into it. "Just wait till we arrive at Downton Abbey. You'll really feel that sense of history there."

"I can't wait." Cora sighed with contentment as she gazed out the window at the countryside rolling past them. They had long departed the concrete and busyness of London, and even the scenery evoked a different era.

Robert gave her a strange look that she couldn't quite decipher. However, Cora was so caught up in her excitement to get to Downton that she gave it a thought.

Robert sighed and appeared quite sad for a moment.

"What's wrong, Robert? You seem like something is on your mind."

"It's nothing, Cora, please forgive me. As usual, my mother has been saying things that get a bit under my skin. But nothing about you," he hastily added.

"That's new," Cora said as an ironic grin came to her lips. "It seems as though she's found yourself a new target," she commented.

Robert looked into Cora's eyes. "Do you love me, Cora?"

"Of course I do! I thought you didn't love me until you returned from Glasgow. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," Robert said. He had never been more thankful to see Downton Abbey in the distance in his life. "Look, Cora! This is what I've brought you to see."

She turned and looked out the window, gasping in sheer astonishment. There before her was a castle - an actual, real castle out of a storybook or a classic novel - with turrets and everything.

"Welcome to Downton," Robert said with a grin. "This was our family home for generations. What do you think?"

"I think I just might have to be cross with you all over again for not telling me about this! We could have been married here or seen it on our honeymoon."

"I hope you're not serious." Robert dreaded another altercation. Especially in a place that was so special to him. "It's not a family home anymore but a venue like I told you."

"Mostly not," Cora turned to him with excitement. "How long are we going to stay?"

"Three days," Robert said. "It's long enough for a proper getaway." He wanted to say that he'd brought her there to rekindle romance, if it indeed needed to be rekindled at all. Downton was having a strange effect on Cora as she looked at him with excitement that denoted only one thing. Maybe his mother had been wrong. He define hoped she was because the idea of Cora with another man unsettled him to the highest degree.

"Perfect idea," she said with a wry grin, continuing to stare at him as they approached the train station. "How do we get there? I'm anxious to see it, all of it... the bedrooms."mShe raised an eyebrow at him.

Robert cleared his throat as he felt his face flush with anticipation. "The train station is in the village, then we'll take a car to the estate. I think you'll like the village, it's charming."

"I'm sure it is," Cora said as she continued to stare at the castle.

The first person Robert introduced her to was Charles Carson, the manager of the house. He was tall and had a rich baritone voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Crawley," he greeted her.

"Please call me Cora," she said. "Mrs. Crawley makes me feel as if I my mother-in-law has arrived."

She knew that she would like Carson very much as she observed him suppressing a chuckle at her comment. Apparently Violet wasn't much more diplomatic in this beautiful setting than she was in London.

"Cora it is," Carson nodded. "May I take your luggage?"

"Thank you," Cora answered. "I've never packed lightly enough." There was something very familiar about this exchange, the car couldn't put your finger on it.

Soon they were basking in the luxury that was their bedroom for the duration of their stay.

Robert enjoyed looking at his wife's face as she took in all of the majesty of the room. The four poster bed and its golden canopy, the lovely linens, the window that overlooked a beautiful view of the scenery of Downton.

"Oh, Robert," Cora breathed. "Can you just imagine what it would have been like to live here a century ago? When the country houses had such elaborate house parties and hosted royalty?"

"I can. I used to play on the grounds as a little boy and listen to my grandfather talk about the old days," Robert replied. "Of course he wasn't around quite as long ago as you mean but he'd heard stories from his father and grandfather about it. I think it was being around this house since I found remember that inspired my love of history."

"We don't have anything quite like this in America," Cora said, "but for me it was looking at all the wonderful books in the library that talked about those eras. I thought it was especially interesting that so many young American women came over to England to find a husband in the nineteenth century."

"It is," Robert agreed. "My great great grandfather married an American woman with a sizable fortune. From what I heard as a boy, it turned into a real love match. Her name was Annabelle. She was from Chicago."

"I'd like to see any photo albums if you have them," Cora declared. She turned to the window and back to Robert again, drawing the shades. "But right now there's only one thing I'd like to see. You, in that bed." She crossed the room and began to kiss him hungrily, helping him remove his clothes as he did the same for her. Before either of them knew what was happening, they had tumbled onto the bed, still entangled in one another more so than ever, a scene that would repeat itself long before it was time for dinner downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**But Is It Love?**

**Chapter Six**

_AN: the characters do not belong to me. Thanks for the reviews and your loyal continuation on this journey! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much to my wonderful beta reader Granthamfan. _

_Also, I've named Cora's American predecessor Annabelle as an homage to a character in Edith Wharton's The Buccaneers. I haven't actually read the book yet but the BBC miniseries from 1995 was fantastic. _

The next day, Robert showed Cora everything on the grounds and in every corner of the house. Carson came along to give even more historical details that he had prized learning from Robert's father, the current Earl of Grantham.

"May I please see Annabella's photo albums? I'm very curious about her," Cora said. "I feel like we would have understood one another, both being Americans married to British men."

"It's my pleasure," Carson smiled before leaving to get the albums.

Robert smiled. "I'm glad you are pleased with the estate. I confess I thought it might be too boring or irrelevant."

"You ought to understand that nothing about you or your family is irrelevant to me, Robert." Cora's voice was tender as her eyes landed on Robert's and a look of compassion came over her face. "You can share anything with me, and I promise it will be very relevant to me. More than that, of the highest priority."

"Thank you, Cora." Relief softened Robert's face.

"I wish you would tell me what's bothering you, Robert. I know something is, and I'd be happy to help you with it."

Robert didn't intend to blurt out his concern, but before he knew it, he was spilling the whole thing. "Mama thinks you're having an affair. She told me that's why you were gone so long the other day. I know it was horrid of me to keep the estate a secret, but did that really drive you into another man's arms, Cora? Is Mama right about that?"

"No!" Cora was shocked by what she had just heard. "The only man's arms I'm driven to are yours. I know your mother dislikes me, but this is a new low, even for her. I honestly walked until I felt calm enough to come back and maintain my composure. I didn't see or talk to anyone, other than muttering things that ought not to be said in polite company as I started out."

"It's been awful to think about it and not feel that I could ask you." Robert was flushed. "I promise I'd never have doubted you on my own, Cora. I suppose I've been listening to my mother all my life and as strong willed as she is, I didn't think it through. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." Cora leaned over and passionately kissed him on the lips, drawing it out long enough to show him that all her love was his alone.

"I know I've not made it easy at all times," he said. "And Mama hasn't helped."

"You have no worries," Cora said as they pulled apart in time for Carson to bring in the albums. "How about we delve into the past? This place inspires me so much."

"Here you are," Carson sat the albums on the coffee table in front of Robert and Cora.

"Thank you, Carson," Cora told the butler warmly. "I appreciate all of your help."

"Annabelle Vinson Crawley was born in Chicago in 1868," Carson began. "She was what the Americans considered new money. Her family made a fortune in dry goods after the U.S. Civil War. When she married George Crawley in 1888, her fortune literally saved Downton."

"How fascinating," Cora remarked, taking one of the albums and beginning to glance through it.

"She and George were married for sixty years, ending when he died in 1948. Annabelle outlived him by fifteen years. Here she is, on her wedding day." Carson pointed to a picture on the page Cora had open.

Cora studied her closely. In general terms, they resembled one another as they both had nearly black hair, fair skin and shining eyes. Because the picture was black and white, it was impossible to tell what color they were. Just as Cora was going to ask about it, she felt as if Carson had read her mind.

"It's hard to tell in the picture, but family stories tell of her marvelous sapphire eyes."

"You're a wonderful historian, Carson." Cora beamed with thankfulness.

"Thank you, milady." He smiled with satisfaction as he looked at Robert and Cora poring over the old albums. "It's nice to see others with interest in the past. I'll be going over the itinerary if you need me."

"Thank you, Carson," Robert said.

"This is so intriguing, Robert," Cora said. "I love learning about the people who lived here before; not only because this estate is so charming but, moreover, because they're your family." She took his hand and held it to her heart. "My family."

All the doubts Robert had harbored since Violet had placed doubt in his mind had vanished. "I'm glad, my love. And they always will be your family. You can depend on that forever."

"I will do that, Robert. Thank you for believing in me."

They turned back to the albums, reading historical accounts, letters and gazing at photographs of a world that seemed so near to them, yet distant at the same time. They hardly exchanged a word as each found themselves further engrossed in the albums with every minute. Cora read more about Annabella Crawley and discovered that she had turned the Abbey into a convalescent home during World War I. Within a year after the war ended, she had barely survived the Spanish flu before the first of her three daughters was married. Because she and George had no son, the title passed to his cousin, who married the oldest daughter. From that union had come the first Robert Crawley, born in 1921.

The shrill ringing of Robert's cell phone interrupted the studious, reverent atmosphere in the library.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Robert's voice was suddenly tense and his features drawn. "No, no, Mama, it can't be true." Tears filled his big blue eyes.

Cora felt as if she were sitting on a sofa made of pins and needles as she waited for Robert to finish his conversation.

"It's Papa. His plane crashed somewhere in Scotland. He's dead."

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

_AN: the characters do not belong to me. Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing. You make my first venture into modern AU a very rewarding thing. Thank you to my wonderful beta, granthamfan. I couldn't do it without you. xxxxx_

Cora was numb through most of the funeral service for her father-in-law. Nothing seemed real, and even Violet's rude comments were cut back by the shock. Things almost seemed civil between Cora and the rest of the family. However, she would've much rather had to deal with her mother-in-law if only her father-in-law could still be alive. He had been kind to her, and she knew that she would miss him greatly.

She could hardly believe that Robert was now the full-fledged Earl of Grantham. What this would mean for them hadn't been revealed yet, as both Robert and Cora were merely putting one foot in front of the other; wading through the days as if stuck underwater.

Cora's biggest concern was Robert's silence in his grief. He'd never been overly vocal with his emotions, but this was even worse.

She regarded him with a sigh as they settled into bed on the night of the funeral. Being back in London was a shock after the peacefulness and sense of belonging they had both sensed in the country, but Robert's father had many friends in the city that it only made sense to hold the service there.

"Please talk to me, Robert," Cora implored as they climbed into bed at their flat on the night after the service. "This has to be confusing and heartbreaking. I want to share your pain. I want to share the healing."

"I don't know what to say, Cora," Robert told his wife. "In the blink of an eye, I'm head of the company, not to mention his other holdings. Downton Abbey was my father's pride and joy. Can I keep it up as he would have done? Keep it viable for future generations?"

"Yes," Cora responded. "I will help you, and together we can keep his legacy alive."

He turned his red rimmed eyes to her and attempted a watery smile. "Thank God for you, Cora. I know I couldn't face any of this without you. Of course we'll succeed together."

She reached over and squeezed his hand with confidence. "I'm here for you every step of the way. When you know what it is you want to do, tell me."

"I'd kind of like to move out there," Robert said. "It was so peaceful, and I could feel the love my father and my grandfather had for the estate. Sharing it with you made it come more alive for me than it had since I was a little boy."

"That is amazing," Cora said.

"You don't want to go?" Robert sounded like a shy child, hopelessly lost.

"No, on the contrary; I'd love it," Cora answered. "If anyone would have told me two years ago that I'd live in a castle with the most handsome man alive, keeping up the legacy of a wonderful place that meant the world to his family, I would have told them that it was too good to be true. I want to go with all my heart, Robert."

"I'm so glad, my love." He kissed her hand and smiled the first real smile since the phone call that informed them of his father's death. "We truly do have the same vision."

The following days were a whirlwind for both Robert and Cora. Violet was quite complacent about their decision to move to Downton, which surprised Cora in a pleasant way. She actually seemed happy with Robert's decision and mercifully left Cora alone.

When she could see Downton Abbey again from the car as they approached the breathtaking building for the second time in four weeks, Cora somehow felt as if she was coming home. The castle held more of a sense of belonging for her than any other place in England had done since she married Robert-even more than the flat which she had decorated herself.

NShe turned to look at Robert, who regarded the scene with a proud expression although his eyes held tears. "This really is home, isn't it?"

He nodded. "I don't know how to explain it, but it is. I think it's you, Cora. Having you here has made all the difference. It's as if Downton wants a countess in its midst."

Cora had forgotten about that part in the chaos of the funeral and whirlwind of grief. She and Robert were the Earl and Countess of Grantham now. The title had been conferred on Robert with the passing of Patrick, and upon her by being his wife. How old fashioned it seemed to think of herself as a true countess! Those were things of storybooks, not real life. If things hadn't been so somber, she might have laughed.

"I hope I'll live up to the expectation," she said solemnly. "What does a countess do?"

"I'm not sure, and I don't want to subject you to asking my mother," Robert replied. "I suppose our primary duty is to run the estate. Thankfully, Carson will be more knowledgable about that than either of us."

Cora agreed. "He does seem very at home here. I could nearly imagine him in the days we read about in the journals. In the days of George and Annabelle."

"That's true. I don't want you to worry, Cora. We'll take it day by day."

Carson was solemn as he greeted the couple. "I'll admit I was surprised to hear of your decision to come back to Downton so quickly, my lord. Is it true that you intend to stay?"

Robert nodded. "We do. Both Cora and I want to continue my father's legacy of keeping the estate going. It's so rare to see one still intact and owned by the same family that would have lived here one hundred years ago."

"Your father would be very proud," Carson commented. "I am pleased that you've decided to make Downton Abbey your home."

That was when the idea that had begun to turn over in Cora's mind made itself clear.

"I know what I can do to help with the estate!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

AN: the characters do not belong to me. Thank you a million times over to my gracious beta Granthamfan, without whom I never could have written this or any modern AU. This is the last chapter of the story, so I hope you enjoy it!

Robert and Carson stared at her.

"I can write about George, Annabelle, and the rest of their family," Cora explained. "There are so many colorful characters in the diaries I've read," she continued. "Surely reading their stories would entice more visitors. I've never gotten to use my writing in a professional capacity, but I'd love to try." She stopped to observe the reaction her words would elicit from the men.

Roberts face lit up, enthused in a way that Cora didn't expect.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," he said with a grin. "I'd forgotten how fascinating the journals were since I hadn't seen them since I was a little boy. Even then, I didn't read them all as you have."

"Translating the journals into a book would be an excellent idea, milady," Carson chimed in.

Cora's cheeks felt hot whenever she was addressed in such a way. She had not been a countess long and the idea of titles still struck her as antiquated. No one born in the twentieth century expected to become a countess, she reasoned. It wasn't Annabelle Vinson Crawley's world. Part of her was sad that it wasn't. Instead of letting herself get lost in thought, she turned her attention back to her plan.

"If I've enjoyed learning about the family with all this research, and I'm certain others will, too." She blushed for a different reason. "Of course, I have the extra incentive to love the history around here because it's become my own through you, Robert. But it is quite the story." She took his hand in hers, pleased when he did not appear to be uncomfortable with a public gesture of affection in front of Carson.

"Do you need any other material brought down from the attic?" Carson glanced upward toward the treasure trove of the history of the Abbey.

"No, I don't think so," Cora replied. "But thank you for your offer. I'll let you know when I do. I'm just so pleased that both of you like the idea of books. No one prizes the legacy of this place like the two of you."

"Or as much as you, my lovely Cora." Robert beamed. "I know your books will be just the thing we need here. Moreover, you and I can get into the spirit of the place, since we're living here now."

Cora felt more enthused about the idea of living at the Abbey every time she thought about it. At first it had seemed odd, but she glad quite gotten used to the idea the longer she explored the castle and fell more in love with it.

Over the coming months, Cora pored over the journals, family records and photographs in order to start writing her first book in what would become a series of histories on the Crawley family. Robert was right; the visitors came in droves after they were released, and the Abbey became an even more famous venue for weddings and other events.

A year later, Cora and Robert renewed their vows at the village church and enjoyed a huge reception in what had become their home. Even Violet was less feisty as she observed the way the couple had turned what had once been a financial burden into a thriving business that rejected the thousands of tourist cliches, but truly celebrated the legacy of the historical Crawley family.

Cora's very favorite piece of decor, however, was not an antique or an heirloom. It was the plaque that Robert had brought home from his trip when he had declared his love for her. It sat proudly on an easel on the mantle in their bedroom, in order to be the first thing the couple saw every morning and the last thing they saw every night. Because they had developed a real and true love between them, their lives were long and happy at the Abbey, which once again became home for every generation of their family.

Robert and Cora had four daughters and a son, named after some of the previous Crawleys and people dear to them. Their eldest daughter was Mary, named after George and Annabelle's first daughter. Then came Edith, Sybil, Annabelle and Matthew William.

Robert had insisted they name their youngest son and heir to the title after two young men who had lived at the Abbey in the World War I era. Matthew was George's cousin and heir who married his eldest daughter, but died tragically in a car accident on the day his son was born. The middle name of William was in honor of a brave young man who had been a footman at the Abbey in the World War I era, going off to the trenches and returning with a fatal injury. Cora had written about his deathbed marriage to Daisy, a young woman who would eventually become head cook. Through her children and grandchildren, Cora saw history come alive at the Abbey once again. And it had all started with a declaration of love in the most unexpected way.

The End

Thank you for taking the journey into my first modern AU and being so kind with your reviews and follows! I hope you like the way the story brings Robert and Cora back to the past, in a manner of speaking, as they forge their way into the future. Thank you again. CC


End file.
